Pinning Combinations
by TheVampireLucinda
Summary: Takes place in 1998. Road Dogg and Badd Ass have just been christened "The New Age Outlaws" by the world. Of course, they want nothing more than to be the champs, and to do so, they'll have to hone their skills in the ring...in the most entertaining way possible. Here there be slash! One-shot. Complete!


**Title** : Pinning Combinations

 **Author** : TheVampireLucinda

 **Featuring** : The Road Dogg Jesse James and the Badd Ass Billy Gunn

 **Disclaimer** : Slash! Kinda smut? Stripping!

 **Summary** : Takes place in 1998. Road Dogg and Badd Ass have just been christened "The New Age Outlaws" by the world. Of course, they want nothing more than to be the champs, and to do so, they'll have to hone their skills in the ring...in the most entertaining way possible. Here there be slash!

 _A/N: There's not enough New Age Outlaw fiction in this world... Watching an old match where Road Dogg straight up grabs Billy Gunn's butt really set my Muses aflame..._

* * *

Badd Ass Billy Gunn stood in the center of the ring, alone in the whole arena except for his partner, the Road Dogg Jesse James, standing against one of the turnbuckles.

"So," Billy began, rubbing his hands together excitedly. "I'm going to help you learn the perfect hip-toss and arm drag." He demonstrated the motion against an imaginary opponent, landing lightly on his side and hopping to his feet before repeating it twice more.

From the corner, Road Dogg clapped. "That looks great Billy. But you know, I'm not nearly as built as you...I don't think I can do that."

The Badd Ass rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, give it a try! We need to practice our moves anyway..." Jesse shook his head, stubbornly refusing once more. "Alright, look; how about I sweeten the deal?"

Jesse James raised an eyebrow. "I'm listenin'."

"Every time you get a pin on me during this practice, I'll remove an article of clothing. And every time I get a pin on you...I'll remove one of yours." He smiled devilishly. "The first one who loses it all, well...I think we can figure out a suitable punishment—"

Before he could even finish, Road Dogg had pulled him down to the ground, rolling him up so that his legs were over his head, back pressed hard against the mat for a quick three count. Billy Gunn jumped up, startled and blushing, before stomping his feet in mock anger.

"God damn it, Jesse James!"

Road Dogg only smiled and laughed, circling his closest friend with an evil grin. "Take off the shirt, Handsome," he taunted. "And if I know you, you ain't wearing no underwear, unless it's a thong..."

Gunn stripped reluctantly, throwing his shirt out of the ring. He assessed the situation very quickly: He was now down to his wrestling shorts, with a thong underneath, as always. Dogg was in his gear as well, complete with black pants, black DX shirt, and probably another shirt underneath that one.

With an exasperated sigh, he locked up with his friend, shoving him down hard as he overpowered him.

"You've gotten stronger," Billy Gunn noted with a smile. Jesse James nodded in return, rising to his feet before tripping Billy with a drop toe hold.

"Believe it or not," he explained, as he trapped the Bad Ass in a half-Boston Crab, "I've been working out! I want to be as strong as you, or at least close. I don't ever want to be the reason we lose a match."

Gunn, using the strength of his muscular legs, broke the hold, and then pinned Jesse James for a quick three count.

"Dammit!" Road Dogg growled, beginning to pull his shirt over his head, but pausing as Billy Gunn stopped him.

"Hold on there, champ," the older man laughed. "First of all, the deal was that _I'm_ stripping _you_ , remember?" With a wink, he began to pull off Road Dogg's pants, chuckling as his partner turned bright red. "And, secondly, you'll never drag me down. You're too damn good."

"And you're too damn evil," James complained, although he secretly loved it every time Billy Gunn praised him. Everyone knew that the Badd Ass was a phenomenal wrestler, and built like a stallion...When he gave someone a compliment, it was definitely worth something.

Now the Outlaws faced one another—Billy in his wrestling trunks as always, and Road Dogg looking strange in his t-shirt, boxers, and boots.

There was a pause before Billy charged with a clothesline that unfortunately missed its mark entirely; Road Dogg was quick to capitalize on the mistake, and buried his knee in his friend's stomach, sending the taller man down.

Not wasting a breath, he dragged him back up, locked his arm around Gunn's head, and suplexed him hard onto the mat. Jesse went for a pin—it was a two count only, and he stood up with a huff.

Bouncing off the ropes, Road Dogg shook his shoulders (his signature "Shake, Rattle, and Roll") before dropping an elbow right in Billy Gunn's chest, this time earning the three count.

"Damn it!" Billy swore, standing up slowly, and turning away from his partner in mock anger. "You're cheating!"

Jesse James shook his head. "Oh no, my friend. I'm playing fair; I'm just anxious to see that ass! Now take it off, Mr. Badd One!"

Bending over slightly, Billy Gunn wiggled his hips as he slid his tight shorts off and let them fall to the mat.

"Happy now?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at Jesse James, hands on his hips. Road Dogg whistled loudly.

"Goddamn. Now, if you just throw a chair in here and bash me over the head with it, this match is going to have an early and happy ending for me..."

Gunn threw his blond hair back and laughed. "You've really become the Crown Prince of Hardcore lately, haven't you?" he asked affectionately. "Well, I'll tell you what. Let's save the chairs for next time. I don't want to bust your pretty head open, you know!"

Several high-spots, clotheslines, finishers, and 3-counts later, Billy Gunn was at last naked, and Road Dogg was in his boxers.

"Can we call it a night?" Jesse asked, wiping the sweat from his forehead and hair. "Shit, man, I'm tired."

Mr. Ass smiled, and sat tiredly in the ring, seemingly uncaring that he was unclothed. "Brother, I'm ready for a shower, and a nap. And maybe a few drinks." He tipped his imaginary hat to his partner. "You're damn good in the ring, Jesse. Don't doubt yourself."

Jesse James smiled—a rare, shy smile, and sat down as well. "I guess you're right, I am pretty damn good," he joked. "As for you, well...Your ass looks wonderful pressed to the mat like that."

"Why don't you come closer, and get a better look?" Billy Gunn teased, rolling around and wiggling his hips. Road Dogg licked his lips, and scooted closer...

...Only to be rolled up in a sudden double-leg cradle, with Billy's cock damn near in his mouth. Bad Ass smiled wickedly as he held his partner down.

"I win."

* * *

 _The End!_


End file.
